camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nikoflex
The Nikoflex (ニコフレックス) was a TLR project developed by Nippon Kōgaku immediately after World War II. History In 1945, the company decided to produce cameras for civil use, and in April 1946, it was decided to develop two camera models: a 6×6cm TLR and a 35mm camera. "Nikon rangefinder cameras" in the Nikon official website. It is said that the TLR had automatic film advance "Nikon S/M/I" in the Nikon official website. and an 8cm f/3.5 lens. "Nikon rangefinder cameras" in the Nikon official website. A mock-up was exhibited on 25 July 1946, "Nikon rangefinder cameras" in the Nikon official website. and the trademark "Nikoflex" was applied for on 5 August 1946 and granted on 24 February 1947 (the same day as "Nikon"). Trademark publication (商標公告) no.S22-154, for the name "Nikoflex", in the IPDL trademark database. It is said that one or several prototypes were built, "Nikon rangefinder cameras" and "Nikon S/M/I" in the Nikon official website. apparently in the second half of 1946. The Japanese industry was much disorganized at the time, and it seems that leaf shutters were in short supply. See this section on the Olympus Six. None of the Prontor copies available on the market was found satisfactory, and Nippon Kōgaku planned to make its own copy of the Compur. "Nikon rangefinder cameras" in the Nikon official website. It is said that this was found too expensive, and the Nikoflex was finally shelved for that reason. "Nikon rangefinder cameras" in the Nikon official website. It is also likely that the rangefinder Nikon with interchangeable lens looked more exciting and more promising to the company's executives, because a full range of lenses could be offered for the camera. The Nikoflex was briefly mentioned in the June 1947 issue of as one of the future Japanese TLR cameras coming to the market; Column in June 1947, reproduced in Awano, pp.5–6 of no.254: 日本光学のニコフレックスも着々進行している. this is the only mention of the Nikoflex found in original documents. It seems that none of the prototypes or mock-ups of the Nikoflex has survived, and no picture of the camera has been observed so far. A blueprint of the camera is reproduced in various sources. Blueprint reproduced in this page of the Nikon official website, in this page at Fotóművészet Online (larger size), and redrawn in this page at Nikon Owner Magazine. It shows a rather ordinary looking TLR, with a NIKOFLEX nameplate and the company name NIPPON–KOGAKU between the two lenses. The shutter casing is quite large and has a bulge on one side, for an unknown purpose. The focus knob is on the photographer's right, and two film flanges are visible on the left. The details of the film advance control (crank or knob) are unknown. The better quality copies show the markings around the lenses, revealing a Nikkor-QC 8cm f/3.5 taking lens and a View-Nikkor 8cm f/2.5 viewing lens. Notes Bibliography * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Minorutafurekkusu Ōtomatto Shisakuki" (ミノルタフレックスオートマット試作機, Minoltaflex Automat prototypes). In no.254 (August 1998). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. * Trademark publication for the name "Nikoflex". The trademark was applied for (出現) on 5 August 1946 and granted (公告) on 24 February 1947 (no.S22-154). Available in the IPDL trademark database. Links In English: * Pages of the Nikon official website: ** Nikon rangefinder cameras, mentioning the Nikoflex ** Nikon S/M/I, mentioning the Nikoflex * Blueprint of the Nikoflex at Fotóművészet Online (web archive version) * History of Nikon part XIV by Gray Levett at Nikon Owner Magazine, mentioning the Nikoflex Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: Nikon Category: N